


Wet Dream Expansion

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cherry Popping, M/M, Mentioned Characters, One Shot, This shits wild lmao, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Logan and Virgil fuck.





	Wet Dream Expansion

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a drabble.

Virgil was so tired of wet dreams about his friends. In his opinion, he got off enough already, but now… now, he was getting off almost twice as much, which was not only strenuous but always made tired afterward. Every time he fell asleep after, there would come another and her wake up a leaking mess, whimpering without many options.

He had a few options. Roman had offered to create sex toys for him, but Virgil was _Anxiety._ How could he ask someone for _that?_ There was the night that Thomas had gotten high and it had mellowed Virgil and Logan out while boosting Romans' creativity and Pattons' feelings and humor. Virgil had _almost_ asked, but backed out last minute.

He could also ask the others for help on this situation, but that would involve the entire process of possibly going through their relationship statuses and expectations, which he really wasn't too keen on, considering that neither Patton nor Roman were ever quiet during sex and the number of times he'd heard the name _Logan_ or _Deceit_ moaned through the halls was enough, so he didn't plan on asking around much, even if he knew Deceit was always still an option.

He sighs as he goes through his options, annoyed with them. Sure, he could keep getting off with just his fingers, but he can only bend so much. He decides to steel his nerves long enough to ask the one side that would give him a straight answer and probably help out in some way or another.

That's how Virgil finds himself laid out on Logans' bed. He knows it's only ever really used for sex since Logan mostly falls asleep at his desk, but he can't complain, not when Logan is pressing such soft and calculated kisses to his hips, hickies littering his thighs and hips now, one hand cupping his breast and messaging it beneath the hoodies' protection. Logan had respected that Virgil wanted it to stay on but didn't mind if Logan decided to do anything underneath.

It's sort of funny to Virgil, in a twisted, ironic kind of way. He'd been in Logans' room countless times before. He knows the effects it could have on him, but the most known one was that it would usually make his words and sentences much larger and usually needed a moment to contemplate. However, Virgil is at a complete loss for words when the other bites his hip, moaning at the marks left from his teeth and the half-heartedly apologetic lick that comes after.

The hand that had been tracing his free hip slowly comes down to give his thigh two taps, the only sign Logan would give that he was pulling away to talk. After a total of five seconds (Virgil counted), he does, apologetically glancing up. "Now, Virgil, would you prefer to be fingered, fucked, or eaten out?"

It sounds so crude coming from Logan that Virgil can't help but laugh, his cheeks flushed bright purple. Here he was, having sex with another side that wasn't Deceit for the first time, having been serenaded and gently touched up until now. His nerves bubble away as he laughs. He laughs until tears fall down his cheeks and he tentatively asks if he could at least kiss Logan once before getting fingered or eaten out _("Whichever you prefer, I'm not picky.")._ To his surprise, Logan had nodded, slotting their lips together and kissing passively. It's smooth, though Virgil hitches with a soft moan as he feels two fingers slip inside of him. It's honestly the boldest move Logan had taken tonight.

He pulls back once more, brows softly creased as he asks, "Would you prefer I pump my fingers or leave them be and scissor them? I know Patton isn't too keen on pumping them at the beginning…" He awkwardly glances away, cheeks flushed his signature blue as if he were the basically-a-virgin side here.

Virgil can't conceal his surprise at the fact that Logan had even asked in the first place. So, tentatively, he replies, "Start off staying still… By the time I ask for another finger, you'll be fine moving them." He knows his cheeks are bright with his purple, but right now, he's focused on Logan, who seems to be somewhat embarrassed himself. So, moving forward and giving Logan more than enough time to pull away, he presses their lips together, one of his hands curling around Logan's waist. He offers a reassuring smile when he pulls away.

Logan moves back down, slowly scissoring his fingers, as tentative as he can be with the other. Virgil can feel his breath already seizing, heaving out a breathy moan when Logan attaches his mouth to the others' clit, eyes closed but still somehow so focused on pleasuring the side in front of him. Virgil squirms with the pleasure that slowly overwhelms him, knees brought up as he stretches for the other.

Virgil somewhat pitties Logan for the position he's in, one arm still cupping Virgils' breast while the other moves inside him, mouth still focused on his clit. It must have been awkward or somewhat strained, given that Virgil was somewhat taller than the other, but he wasn't complaining around it as Logan slowly worked his fingers, carefully considering each movement with a cautious swirl of his tongue.

The logical side knows what to do the instant Virgil moans, _"Please, please, Lo, another finger,"_ whimpering out his own words. Logan hesitantly pulls them back before slipping in another digit. Virgil rithers beneath the three fingers, putting one hand in his mouth, biting his own fingers to conceal the huffs and moans.

He can feel himself nearing his high moments later when Logan has almost his whole hand inside the other. He squirms with the pleasure, leaning into Logans' touch and grinding against the others' hand and mouth alike. He can't help it, the way he bends into the pleasure, mindlessly craving whatever he can get with tears in his eyes, literally _begging_ Logan for anything he can get, though he knows the other can't exactly deliver on mindless pleas that are nothing more than the word _Please_ played on a pleasure-filled repeat.

What Virgil was far from expecting today was to be fisted, of all things. He grimaces for a moment, overwhelmed by the new sensation, but Logan is so slow and caring that it disappears within a few pumps, leaving the other side even _more_ of a mess. He's still not very loud, but he knows that the walls are thin and he can be heard by the others. He keeps against the other as he finally cums, thankful that the other slows down, calmly pulling his hand and mouth away. However, Logan lets out a _very_ indignant squeak that Virgil is far from used to and has him at attention within seconds eyes wide and staring at the other, worry playing at his features.

"There's _blood,"_ he whimpers, cheeks glowing with embarrassment and worry. "Did I hurt you? Virgil, why didn't you tell me I-"

"Lo, Lo, hey, _listen,"_ Virgil gets out, cupping the others' face and successfully grabbing his attention. "You didn't hurt me. You popped my cherry, okay? I've never had anything more than three fingers from Deceit. It's common and it happens. I'm really _fine._ I just need a shower and to clean this up. Give me a few minutes, okay?"

Logan shakes his head, still somewhat shell-shocked as he supplies, "I-I-I'll clean it up. You take a shower and I'll… yeah…"

And yet, an hour and a half later when Virgil laid next to Logan, clad only in a pair of the other sides' boxer and his hoodie, he pressed kisses to the mans' cheeks and lips, sloppy and wet. Logan doesn't mind, though. He's just as sloppy, if not more, still riding down his own cum high after Virgil had sucked him off only mere moments ago, apologizing for what had happened earlier.

"You know, Vee," Logan asks when they pull apart long enough to do so, "the other sides wouldn't mind helping you out with… This any more than I did." He's so worried that he'll mess up what he's saying, especially after Virgil pulls away to quizzically look at him, but he rushes out with, "I'm not pushing you away or saying that tonight was not enjoyable, I'm just saying it because earlier you said that you didn't know how the others would react and that I was the only side that would answer you plainly!"

Virgil doesn't make any move to reply, just keeping a brow raised.

"B-But Deceit likes to bite, Patton likes biting, hickies, and toys, while Roman really likes toys!" Logan isn't sure what he's saying or why he's suddenly seeming to panic beneath the others' gaze, but he really _is._ He does catch himself say, "Roman and Patton really do like foreplay beforehand," just before Virgil kisses him once again, sloppy and full of emotions that neither can pinpoint but embrace all the same as Virgil moves to straddle him.

He pulls away to softly conclude, "You're kind of bad at pillow talk, Lo, but thank you." He smiles at the other, pressing one final kiss to his lips before laying down on top of him just like a cat would.

**Author's Note:**

> My head is killing me.


End file.
